A new Era
by gracehazel
Summary: A story of James Potter's and Fred Weasley's first year at Hogwarts and a look at the Weasley Clan's exciting lives. In between DH and 19 year's later. Canon-compliant for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was woken up by the sound of his son's incessant knocking on his and Ginny's bedroom door.

"Mum, Dad, it's here, it's here, get up" came James's muffled voice through the door. They had been forced to place loads of silencing spells on their room ages ago after James and Al had heard a few ah— noises they shouldn't have, making hearing through the door a bit chancy. Harry sat up and shook his wife's shoulder lightly.

"Gin, I think his Hogwart's letter's here" He said groggily, his voice still heavy from sleep.

"Yes, yes, but tell him to shut it, it can't be after seven" she mumbled, making Harry laugh.

"I don't think that's going to work, love" Harry got up and opened the door. James immediately bounded into the room and onto the bed, clutching a letter sealed with the Hogwarts crest.

"Mum it's got my name on it and everything, it's really here, I'm really going"

"James, darling, we've known you were magic since you popped out" Ginny sat up and ruffled James's already rumpled black hair. He gave his parents a broad grin.

"I know but Al was going on and on yesterday about how he reckons I'm a squib" he said.

"He's just jealous, but Jamie you cannot rub this in his face alright?" Harry said warningly.

"I know Dad" he responded waving his hand, "can we floo to Aunt Angie's and Uncle George's for lunch?" he gave Ginny a pleading look.

"Maybe we can meet them at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, I'll owl them, and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron as well" she responded.

"Brilliant, I'll wake Al and Lily" he popped up and raced out of their bedroom.

Ginny turned to Harry with shining eyes. Harry wordlessly opened his arms and she fell into them. He started to stroke her fiery hair with his left hand.

"I know Gin, I'm going to miss him too"

Turns out, everyone was free that Saturday and the Potters found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron a few hours later surrounded by family. Fred had gotten his Hogwarts letter that morning as well and he and James were huddled together at the end of the table talking animatedly about what they needed to buy and how much fun they were going to have. Hugo and Lily were in good spirits as well, being young enough that the allure of Hogwarts was still too far away to be thought about. Ron, Harry, and George were chatting casually about the joke shop and Hermione, Ginny, Angelina were talking about the family's worst kept secret; Teddy and Victoire's budding relationship. Roxanne was sitting next to her mother, looking a bit bored. She's was going to be a fourth year in September and the novelty of going back to school was getting a bit old. The only ones in a strop were Rose and Albus. Sitting slightly separated from the rest of the group, they kept their faces down and picked at their food, sighing heavily every time James or Fred said something related to school.

"I cannot believe we have to continue with primary school and these prats get to learn magic" Rose huffed, taking a small sip of her butterbeer. Albus nodded in agreement.

"I had James convinced he was a squib a week ago all because I can do a better Wronski Feint than him" he rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous, you can't ride a broom at all unless you have magic" Rose mumbled, "what an idiot"

"I know, but he was all put out by it; it was brilliant" he paused to take a nibble from a chip, "Think about it Rosie, we're going to be suffering through maths next term while they'll be in defence learning how to hex us to bits" Rose was about to respond when Neville Longbottom came to the table accompanied by his wife Hannah, the landlady.

"Hullo all" he greeted everyone before turning to Harry and clasping him on the shoulder, "this just came for you" he said holding out a crisp letter emblazoned with the ministry stamp.

"Thanks, Nev" Harry responded and got up, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Hannah sat in with the wives, next to Hermione and started to chat with them while Neville took Harry's place next to Ron.

"Alright Neville?" Ron greeted him, "ready for next term with these heathens" he jabbed his thumb towards his nephews who had returned to animated chatter.

"Yeah I reckon they can't be worse than Teddy and his mates" he said while opening up a fresh bottle of butterbeer.

"Then you haven't been paying much attention at Sunday lunches," George laughed, "They give Fred and I a run for our galleons" he said, "I caught him yesterday trying to sneak fireworks into his underpants on the way to tea with Angie's parents"

"Sometimes I think I'm mad for taking the Gryffindor head position and it's solely because of the trouble your lot brings" he said, making George and Ron laugh.

Outside the pub, Harry opened the Ministry letter with shaking hands. In his head, he hoped he didn't have to go in to the office today, he loves being able to spend time with his family. He saw immediately that the letter was from Kingsley directly, making him swear under his breath. In the Minister for magic's tight cursive the message simply read, 'please come in as soon as you can'. Harry went back inside and immediately met Ginny's eyes; she sighed and looked at him with a glance that seemed to say 'if you must'. Harry went to James and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry mate, I have to go in to work, something with the case I'm working, but we'll come back in a few weeks to get your things" James looked a bit put out but smiled anyway.

"S'alright dad, I get it" Harry's lips formed a tight smile; he ruffled Al's hair and kissed Lily's cheek to say goodbye.

"I shouldn't be back late Gin, hopefully for dinner" he said, obviously disconcerted.

"Okay" Ginny responded, standing up. She kissed Harry on the mouth lightly, just a peck but Harry could feel the emotion behind it.

"love you" he whispered into her lips. Harry then stalked out to the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron and ducked into an alley before disapparating directly into the ministry atrium.

Harry strode into his office only to find the minister already waiting for him, sitting in Harry's chair no less.

"Kingsley" Harry greeted him shortly, a bit perturbed. Kingsley jumped up from Harry's chair and walked around to sit in the one in front of the desk. Harry sat and pulled the case files from a drawer.

"Same sort of thing as last week?" he asked the bald man. Kingsley nodded and pulled a piece of parchment from his robes.

"This is the official report, came in about an hour ago" Harry read over the parchment, his free hand running through his hair nervously.

"Brixton? Shit that's getting closer. Who wrote this report? It's a bit rushed" Harry asked.

"Cokely I believe"

"The trainee?" at Kingsley's nod Harry sighed.

"He's alright, was it just him that witnessed it?"

"No, a few muggles saw it as well but the Obliviators took care of it" Kingsley responded shortly.

"I'm going to have to put everyone on this, aren't I?" Harry asked unnecessarily and Kingsley nodded before getting up and walking to the door. He paused here and turned to look back at one of the most loyal people he has ever met.

"Harry?" he called, causing the younger man to glance up, "We will figure this out" he said as he left the office, his midnight blue robes billowing behind him.

"I hope so" Harry whispered after Kingsley had disappeared from view.

Back at the Leakey Cauldron, lunch was wrapping up and Ginny Potter was getting restless. Everyone paid for their lunches and kids were corralled by their respective parents.

"Mummy, can I go over to Hugo's for a bit? Aunt Hermione already said it was alright, please, please, please" Lily begged her mother. Ginny glanced at her sister-in-law who nodded and smiled, her bushy hair bouncing around her face.

"Alright darling, have fun" Ginny said, caressing her daughter's face in farewell.

"I'll floo her home in time for dinner" Ron said to his sister.

"That's fine, I'm thinking about taking the boys for a fly at the Burrow, I can take Rosie if she's interested"

"Sure, she'll love that" Ron nodded.

"Rosie, fancy a fly with me and the boys?" Ginny called to her young niece.

"As long as I can play keeper" Rose called back.

"Can Fred come?" James called, "with Rose as keeper, you and me as chasers, Al as seeker, and him as beater we could have enough for a mini match"

"Fine, come on you lot, let's go" Ginny called, the four kids following her.

Ginny being an ex-professional Quidditch player made the teams slightly more even if James and Fred teamed up against her. The game was that whoever earned the most points before Al caught the snitch won. Rosie was a fair keeper for being only ten and Al took after his father with his seeking abilities. They played many matches in the Burrow's makeshift pitch before turning in for tea and lemonade. Molly had also put out some sandwiches for snacking.

"I reckon you cheated Mum; that bludger looked confunded in the last match" James said while munching on a cucumber sandwich.

"James darling, if Fred could get his head out of his arse to locate his bat then maybe the bludger wouldn't have hit you"

"Ginny, watch your language around the children" Molly chided, taking a sip from her lemonade. Ginny scoffed in response.

"Oi, I'm not that bad" Fred protested.

"Yes, you are" Rose muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that Rose, shove off"

"So, we're not going to mention the fact that I caught the snitch in less than twenty minutes?" Al interjected.

"No" Was the collective response.

"Mum, is Dad around?" Ginny asked her mother, "I want to talk to him about something"

"I think he's in the shed dear" Molly responded while trying to wipe Rose's muddy face with a dishcloth.

"Gran, I've got it" she said, tugging the cloth out of her hand. Ginny popped up from the table and went out to see her father.

Dominique Weasley was upset. Her mother had just informed her that she was not allowed to have her best friend in the entire world that wasn't related to her over for Sunday lunch at the Burrow simply because he's a boy.

"But Mum, it's not like that, Andrew is just a friend!" Dom said again but Fleur had already made up her mind.

"Darling, I'm sorry, but your father and I agreed you weren't allowed to have boys over until fifth year"

"Ask Roxy! The three of us are good mates, I'm not even sure Andy likes girls anyways" Dom spat back. She had gotten her father's fiery hair and the Weasley temper to match.

"Dominique, c'est assez, j'ai dit non" Fleur snapped, making Dominique even more enraged.

"Fine!" she huffed and retreated up the stairs and to her room, slamming the door behind her. Victoire had heard the entire exchange from the kitchen.

"Mum, what's the problem, it's just Andrew Thomas. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron went to school with his dad" she said raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"I know, but Andrew is infatuated with your sister. I saw it on the platform at the end of last term and they're too young" Fleur finished and stalked to her and Bill's room that was located on the first floor leaving Victoire confused. She felt like there was more to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry returned home that night for dinner, he was exhausted. He had spent the entire afternoon assembling a team of trainees and senior aurors assigned to surveille the incident in Brixton. He was worried too; the last one had occurred in Wembley. He felt like he was being surrounded. Every attack was the same; a group of disillusioned wizards apparated into a muggle area; they used magic to collapse a building, killing a number of muggles in the process, and they disappeared. So far there was no way to link the incidents, making them near impossible to predict. They also occurred with ease, few muggles realising what was happening until it was too late. These thoughts were swirling around in his head as Harry walked into Grimmauld Place, where he had lived since a year after the war.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed and ran into his arms before he could even close the door behind him.

"Lily Lu" Harry cooed, "how was your day?" he said after releasing her and taking his ministry robes off.

"I had so much fun, I went to Hugo's and Uncle Ron made cookies with us and then Aunt Hermione taught us a muggle card game and then we came home and mummy is making treacle tart for pudding"

"Well, she knows it's your favourite" Harry winked at his daughter.

"It's _our_ favourite!" Lily smiled, her long, red hair framing her small face.

"Where are your brothers?" Harry asked.

"James is helping mum and Al is brooding" she rolled her eyes in a convincing imitation of her mother.

"Oh?" Harry quirked his eyebrow up, "what about?"

"Hogwarts" Lily said unnecessarily.

"Let's go find Mum" Harry said, taking Lily's hand and leading her into the kitchen where Ginny and James were setting the table.

"Daddy's home; now we can eat" Lily stated, "I'll go get Al" she flounced out of the room, her curtain of hair whirling behind her.

"She's you incarnated, I swear" Harry said, kissing Ginny on the cheek, "what did you do today?"

"I took the boys out for a fly, Rose and Freddy came too; that nephew of ours is shite at Quidditch" Ginny laughed while putting a dish of asparagus on the table, "We missed you"

"I missed you all too" He said, pulling his wife close to him, "How was your game James?" he asked his without taking his eyes off of Ginny. James was pulling the chicken out of the oven.

"Brilliant, obviously. Al played well too, he caught the snitch in less—"

"than twenty minutes, thank you very much" Al said haughtily, strutting into the kitchen with a disgruntled expression. Harry sighed; he tucked a lock of Ginny's hair behind her ear before releasing her.

"Alright let's eat" Harry said to his kids who took their seats at the long table where the Order of the Phoenix used to meet over fifteen years earlier.

"Bloody hell Mum's being a cow" Dominique Weasley said to her cousin through the floo in the sitting room. Bill and Fleur were at work and Victoire and Louis were in their rooms working on their summer homework.

"Why this time?" Roxanne rolled her eyes her best friend's floating head; her red hair blending in with the flames. Domi has always had a flair for the dramatics.

"She won't let Andy come over for Sunday lunch" Dominique exclaimed, "and get this Roxy, it's because he's a bloody boy!"

"Alright, enough with the bloodys; my mum's around here somewhere" Roxanne said, sitting down at the weathered green armchair in front of the fireplace. George and Angelina's house was decorated with explosions of colour; the furniture upholstered with an array of greens and purples, the walls painted in various shades of blue and red. When questioned George says it matched his personality while Angelina simply spreads her arms wide and exclaims, "it's home, isn't it?".

"It's tyranny Roxanne, bloody tyranny" Dominique continued, "can I come through, the ashes are making me sneeze?" She stepped into her cousin's house without waiting for an answer.

"Honestly Domi, I don't think it's that big of a deal, you don't have to make this a big row with your mum" Roxanne privately thought that Fleur was being a little strict but Andrew Thomas _was_ always flirting with Dominique; making lewd comments to her in inopportune moments. The platform at the end of last term for example, Dominique had tripped and fallen over her trunk and Thomas had laughed and right in front of their entire family, gran included, said, "stay down there for much longer Weasley, and I'll join you".

"Don't be a traitor, dear cousin or I'll hex you to bits" she said seriously, making Roxanne laugh.

"Babe, we both know I would flatten you in a duel"

"Too true, but I still think Mum's got a stick up her arse; like she wasn't snogging half of France by her fourth year" Dom said before sighing dramatically and splaying out on the violet couch across from her cousin. Roxanne always finds her friend's antics theatrical but highly amusing. Her lips spread into a grin and she burst out laughing against her will.

"You can't just call your mum a slag like that" she exclaimed.

"Why not? It's probably true; Dad's what? Like ten years older than her at least, my mum was at least a bit slaggy" Dominique laughed at herself, Roxy joining in.

"What's so effing funny" Angelina strode into the living room a basket of laundry on her hip, "Domi? I thought I heard you're voice darling, what are you lot laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing Mum, apparently Aunt Fleur's a slag, that's all" Roxanne said in between giggles.

"Fleur? Ginny dated half of Hogwarts, a fourteen-year-old Hermione snogged Victor Krum and I dated your father's twin brother, if anything, I'm the slag" Angelina stated simply before leaving the room again; leaving Dominique and Roxanne in stitches.

"What did Ginny talk to you about today?" Molly asked her husband from across the sitting room. She was knitting Teddy's Christmas jumper, a beautiful electric blue that was charmed to shimmer in the sunlight and embroidered with a green star in the middle. He would love it; Molly's adoptive grandson was always taking risks with his appearance.

"She wanted to know what it was like for me when Bill went to Hogwarts for the first time" Arthur smiled.

"Is she worried about Jamie leaving? she could've asked me" Molly huffed setting down her needles, "I mean, I did send six sons to that school!"

"She actually worrying about Harry; he's been at work a lot and she's thinks he's trying to avoid the inevitable by throwing himself into this case"

"Ah, I understand" Molly resumed knitting, a smile forming on her face, "what did you tell her?"

"The truth. I said, Harry and I are very different; he tends to bottle things up, not that he hasn't gotten better at dealing with his emotions, but I was a wreck when Bill left. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I do, you cried every other day, 'Oh Molly, my baby boy, what's the lad going to do without his Dad" and what did I tell you?"

"that he would figure it out" Arthur smiled at his wife.

"And he did, didn't he?"

"Yes, but Harry is not me. He's probably not even talking about it"

"Ginny's very intuitive dear, she reads him like a book, she'll sort him out"

"I know" Arthur placed his hand over his wife's, steadying her knitting, "I worry about him the most sometimes though" he admitted.

"So do I" Moly sighed placing her head on his shoulder.

"Gin?" Harry asked, his head nestled on her stomach. They were in bed; the kids were asleep and Harry's mind was racing.

"Hmm?" Ginny responded, curling her hands through his hair. Ginny has always loved her husband's hair; even when she was fifteen, she would always find an excuse to run her fingers through it, not an easy task when he stood at almost a foot taller than her.

"I'm worried about James" he murmured.

"I know" she said softly, "I talked to Dad about it today; did you know he was a wreck when Bill went to Hogwarts his first year. He had Charlie and Percy running about and the twins were toddlers and he still had time to worry about Bill"

"I believe it; I'm just so scared he's going to need me and I won't be there, you know?" Harry turned to look up at his wife, "I'm also sort of relieved he'll be away because of this case; at least I know he'll be safe in Scotland"

"You'll sort it out Harry, I know you will" Ginny held his face in her hands. Sometimes she still couldn't believe he was hers. Thank merlin Snape gave him detention that day, she thought, not for the first time, "He'll be fine Harry, we all were" making Harry scoff.

"I don't know what you qualify as fine but my years at Hogwarts—" she cut him off with a kiss, one that quickly deepened. Ginny switched from running her fingers through his hair to tugging the ends lightly, coaxing a groan out of him.

"Merlin" he whispered when she finally broke away from his mouth. He quickly gripped her waist and pulled her body up to meet his.

"MUM!" Rose's voice carried down from her room, "TELL HUGO TO SHOVE OFF"

"I'm going to cast Muffliato on her room one of these days" Ron said to his wife, who was cuddled up to him in bed.

"Not your worst idea" Hermione said drowsily, pulling the covers up to cover her head, "It can't be past seven"

"Seven on the dot; you stay in bed, I'll deal with them" he said, caressing the hand that was on his chest.

"Ron, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I love you" she moved her head to kiss his side.

"Love you too, Mione" he chuckled and slipped out from under her.

"Alright, what's the problem" Ron said to his daughter, who had her head buried in her pillow. Hugo was seated beside her poking her in the back repeatedly with a prank wand that kept changing into a rubber chicken.

"Hugo is an arse" Rose said without skipping a beat.

"Language" Ron sighed. His daughter was barely ten years old and yet she had the mouth of a grown man.

"What? He is one" she retorted, keeping her face in her pillow.

"Hugo leave Rosie alone, she's just mad she's not going to Hogwarts this year, let's go make breakfast for Mummy eh?"

"Okay Daddy" He jumped up and bounded out of his sister's room.

"Seriously darling, we can't call Hugo an arse even if he's being one" Ron reminded her for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I just really want to learn magic, it's not fair I have to go back to primary school while James and Fred get to go off and be proper wizards" Rose said after sitting up and looking at her father. Ron sighed, she looked just like her mother, the only difference being the red hair and the freckles.

"I know baby, but Al doesn't get to go either; I promise you two will have your turn" he said softly, "I love you"

"Love you too dad" she said, getting out of bed, "Let's make omelettes" she smiled and ran down the stairs meeting Hugo in the kitchen. Ron followed more slowly, thinking about how glad he was that he still had another year with his baby girl at home with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Diagon Alley was packed. It had been nearly a month since the morning Ginny had talked to Harry about James and he was still worrying, and still throwing himself into the case. Typical of him, she thought. James and Fred were wading through the crowds with excited exuberance, jumping from shop to shop, laughing and joking with each other. Harry and Fred were just as excited as their sons, behaving like students themselves, leaving Ginny and Angelina to deal with the rest of their kids, plus Dominique. The men had left them to go to Eyelops presumably to buy James an owl of his own. Al was decidedly disgruntled, his natural state it seemed lately, Lily was bored, and Roxanne and Dominique were chattering on and on about something to do with Fleur being a cow and Andrew Thomas being a flirt. Ginny was excited for James, she really was, but she was over Diagon Alley.

"—but really Dom, you have to admit it, he fancies you"

"He does not, he flirts with everyone!" Dominique said, flicking her silky red hair over her shoulder. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but with you especially, don't be so thick, he likes you; it's obvious—"

"If I hear one more word about Andrew bloody Thomas" Ginny interrupted rather loudly. Angelina made a noise of approval.

"What Mum? What exactly are you going to do? Please, do tell" Al remarked, completely serious. Everyone stopped talking to look at him. Ginny immediately grabbed his ear and pulled him away from the rest.

"I'll tell you what I'll do if you ever say something like that to me again" Ginny said, her voice level and her tone calm, Al's face had taken an expression of guilt, "I'll make you stay home from Hogwarts next year and I'll take away your broom" She arched an eyebrow at her son.

"Right, I'm sorry Mum, I really am" He looked down at his feet and shuffled, clearly remorseful, "But I'm not sure you can put off me going to Hogwarts" he tried a small smile.

"Watch me" she replied, the anger gone from her voice. She ruffled his hair as she and Al re-joined their family. She noticed Lily looking rather smug.

"Shut it" Al shot at her.

"I didn't say anything" Lily grinned, her lips curled in a smirk.

James came out of Eyelops clutching a cage containing a beautiful snowy owl, a grin plastered on his face.

"Mum, isn't she great, I have to think of a really clever name, something funny I reckon, so me and Fred can have a laugh with her and—" Ginny nodded as he went on and on excitedly. Her attention was mostly on her husband. Harry was smiling wide, his eyes shining just a bit. He came up beside her as James moved on to show his siblings the owl.

"Feeling sentimental?" Ginny asked softly.

"Maybe" Harry smiled again and put his hands around Ginny's waist. She momentarily forgot why she was so annoyed. Fred had gotten a new broom instead earlier, being able to use Roxanne's or James's owl when he needed it, and both boys were tripping over themselves in excitement to prove their gift as better.

"I dunno Freddie, a new broom isn't going to make you a better beater if you never learn how to hit a bludger" James grinned but eyed the new nimbus model appreciatively.

"Yeah, maybe, but an owl is definitely not going to improve your chasing qualities" Fred shot back.

"Too true, but at least I'll be able write home to tell everyone when I make the house team" that made them both laugh.

"Ronald? We have to go, if we don't leave now we'll be late" Hermione was bustling around the kitchen trying to clear up stacks of her MLE paperwork, half-empty tea cups, and various items of the children's clothing. Ron was sitting at the dining room table playing an intense game of chess with Hugo.

"Mione, we're in the middle of game" Ron said distractedly "And besides, everyone's always late"

"Yeah Mummy, Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry didn't get there until pudding last week" Hugo said, looking inquisitively at the board, "Knight to E4".

"Ugh, we'll leave at half-past; if we miss the roast don't come crying to me" Hermione sparked hotly, her hair swirling behind her as she went to her office, her hands full of case files.

At her desk, she put emptied her hands and quickly plaited her hair out of her face.

"Bloody men" she whispered, "Bloody Weasley men" she didn't notice Rose smiling in the doorframe.

"What did they do now?" Rose asked raising her eyebrow. She looked like Hermione when she did that.

"It's not what they did, it's what—"

"what they're refusing to do, yes, yes I know" Rose smiled wide and came to sit on her mother's lap. At, ten, she usually deemed herself too old for that, but on rare occasions Rose sought out times like these with her mum, they were so alike you see, in so many ways, Hermione was everything Rose wanted to be. Except for Quidditch, Rose thought to herself. Ron had instilled a love of Quidditch into his children as much as George had beaten mischief into Fred and Roxanne.

"Mum?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered, running her hands through Rose's auburn curls.

"Do you reckon I'll be a good witch?" She said softly, nervously. Hermione smiled.

"You already are one Rosie" She said softly. When Rose started to protest Hermione interrupted, "Yes, I know what you mean, I think you'll be absolutely brilliant, Rose I do, but even if you aren't, even if you're a squib and can't summon a tea cushion, or you play professional Quidditch, I know you will always be kind and smart and determined. I know you will be amazing at whatever it is you love to do" Hermione felt tears in her eyes and she was grateful her practical daughter couldn't see her face.

"Thanks Mum" Rose said, "Now let's go to lunch, I need Gran's Yorshire pudding in my mouth in the next hour or Harry Potter himself won't be able to stop my rage" They dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Molly Weasley loved Sunday Lunch with her family. She relished in the Burrow being filled to the brim with the people she loved most in the world. She loved cooking for them, loved seeing little Lily trade her vegetables for Hugo's Yorkshire pudding when she thought Ginny wasn't looking, loved hearing Bill's booming laughter fill the room, loved catching Fred and James sneaking fever fudge in Victoire's pudding, loved it when Lucy thanked her with a hug when Molly made peanut butter trifle. Everything about Sunday lunch held a treasured place in her heart. This Sunday was no exception, she had prepared lamb and mint sauce, baked squash and leek, potatoes au gratin (her new specialty thanks to Mrs. Delacour's recipe) and of course Yorkshire pudding. She was pulling the vegetables out when Percy arrived with his brood. Always prompt.

"Hello, Mum" he greeted her with a peck on the cheek and moved to help set the table. Audrey and the girls were already in the living room with Arthur. Next came Bill and his family, Victoire leading them in, followed by a surly looking Dominique.

"Dominique darling, what's wrong" Molly exclaimed rushing over to her granddaughter who opened her mouth, looking ready to answer. Ignoring Bill's pointed glare, she said,

"Oh, nothing Gran, Mum's just a bit of a tyrant is all" she smirked. Fleur's glared at her daughter furiously, "La révolution est finie, maman" Dominique continued making Victorie chuckle.

"Stop, Dom" Bill admonished. Molly went back to fussing over dinner. She wondered where Hermione and Ron were, they usually followed Percy. The door opened again and George and Angelina came in, Fred and Roxanne hot on their heels. Dominique immediately grabbed Roxanne's arm and they disappeared out the garden to talk.

"Mum, looking beautiful as always, is Harry here yet? Molly smiled at her son and shook her head.

"Do you see him George? You lost an ear not an eye"

"A joke out of Mum, this is bound to be a good Sunday" George laughed. Arthur came in to the kitchen, and smiled at his son.

"Molly dear, is Harry here yet?" he asked, kissing Angelina on the check in greeting.

"No, but you and George can search around together if you'd like, seems you're both looking for him" she was carving the lamb roast now, making sure to slice even pieces.

"Why do you need him anyways—?" she started to ask when Ron came in.

"Hey Mum, smells scrummy, where's Harry?"

"Blimey, everyone's looking for him" Molly said raising her hands above her head, "Did Ginny ask you to talk to him about James? You know he's not that thick; he's going to know if the lot of you all come up to him" she said. The three men had the decency to look sheepish.

"Right well, Dad, I think you should do it" Ron said right as Harry strode through the door, holding Lily's hand.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Take out the rubbish, Ron reckons that he's exempt because he smells like rubbish all the time" George lied smoothly.

"Piss off" Ron said genuinely.

"Freddie, what do reckon the chances of us being in Gryffindor are?" James asked his cousin. They were in the orchard, tossing a quaffle between them.

"If we're not lions my Mum's a hipogriff" He responded, almost scoffing.

"Right, but like you don't think we'll be in Hufflepuff right?" James said, his nervousness seeping into his voice. Fred caught the quaffle and held it in his hands, making eye contact with James.

"Mate, if the hat puts us in anything other than crimson and gold I'll die of shock" He said and when James looked like he was going to argue Fred continued, "look at it logically, we're not clever enough by half for Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and we're not nice enough for Hufflepuff. There isn't anywhere for us to go but Gryffindor"

"When you put it that way…" James trailed off but before either of them could say anything else they heard their Gran shouting that the food was ready.


End file.
